starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Caçador de recompensas
e Zam Wessel.]] Caçadores de recompensas eram indivíduos que escolhem unir-se a Guilda dos Caçadores de Recompensas. Eles geralmente trabalhavam sozinhos, apesar de formar parcerias às vezes. Formar parceria com um caçador de recompensas era algo muito perigoso, pois a maioria deles acabava dando mais valor à sua caça do que suas companhias. Organização .]] Havia várias associações de caçadores de recompensas, sendo a maior e mais conhecida a Associação de Caçadores de Recompensas. Entretanto, aconteciam geralmente brigas internas e falta de cooperação entre os membros, chegando ao climax de sua auto-destruição durante as Guerras de Caçadores de Recompensas. Houveram outras organizações, como a Casa de Benelex, Punho de Qulok, a Genoharadan, a Confederação Granse, e a Exchange, que serviam com o mesmo propósito. O credo e os códigos * O Primeiro Dogma: Pessoas não tem recompensas, somente aquisições tem recompensas. * O Segundo Dogma: Capture pela missão, mate pela necessidade. * O Terceiro Dogma: Nenhum caçador matará outro caçador. * O Quarto Dogma: Nenhum caçador pode interferir em outra caça * O Quinto Dogma: Na caça ou se captura ou se mata nunca ambos * O Sexto Dogma: Nenhum caçador se negará à ajudar outro caçador História *Boba Fett foi quem capturou o capitão Han Solo para Jabba Desilijic Tiure. *Bossk era o líder do Conselho dos Caçadores, que regia a Associação. *IG-88 só participou de uma reunião da Guilda. Se uniu a ela, apenas para ocultar a revolução. Há muitas controvérsias sobre qual o mais forte, Bossk ou IG-88. Ambos inimigos mortais, com uma rivalidade sem fim. *Zam Wesell foi quem tentou matar Padmé. A maioria das recompensas eram apresentadas para uma associação a não ser que o cliente contatasse os caçadores diretamente. As missões então eram mandadas para caçadores afiliados com a associação e a caça começaria. Com a excessão de seres poderosos como Jabba o Hutt, Príncipe Xizor, Darth Vader ou intermediários, a maioria dos seres contratavam os caçadores desta maneira. Havia um Código entre os caçadores de recompensas para tentar estabelecer algum ''fair play entre eles se estivessem competindo. Aparentemente, o Código mantinha os caçadores na linha, mas isso raramente funcionava e nunca era praticado. Aparições *''Star Wars Cavaleiros da Antiga República: Reunião'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / quadrinhos / romance / romantização infanto-juvenil *''Precipice'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' * * * * * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' romantização infanto-juvenil *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''A Armadilha do Paraíso'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' romance *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Shadows of the Empire (comic)'' *''Shadows of the Empire (romance)'' *''Shadows of the Empire (video game)'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Tales From Jabba's Palace'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' romance *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Bounty Hunter Wars'' **''The Mandalorian Armor'' **''Slave Ship'' **''Hard Merchandise'' *''Fists of Ion'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Star Wars: Boba Fett *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Fall of the Diversity Alliance'' *''Bloodlines *''Outcast'' *''Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Parte 4'' *''Star Wars Legacy 37: Tatooine, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 38: Tatooine, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 39: Tatooine, Parte 3'' }} Fontes *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' Notas e referências Categoria:Caçadores de recompensas Categoria:Ocupações da aplicação da lei